You need a kiss And I'm here for help you
by SerePellizzari
Summary: Una piccola one-shot su Nathan e Stana le photoshoots della 5 stagione...STANATHAN


Sono nel mio camerino, tra poco dovremmo scattare le photoshoots della quinta stagione...  
Mi sto preparando...indosso un completo nero con camicia grigia e cravatta anch'essa nera, lei non lo so...questa volta non ce l'hanno voluto dire, sappiamo solo che sul set ci sarà un letto matrimoniale, visto che alla fine della scorsa stagione i nostri personaggi hanno (finalmente direi) deciso di darsi un'occasione come coppia, e siccome tutti i fans si immaginano la notte trascorsa assieme.  
Oddio, già mi vedo abbracciato a lei, magari stretti mano nella mano lei che sfoggia uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi ed io che faccio qualche faccia buffa.  
Mi ricordo ancora quando ci siamo trovati per scattare le foto l'anno scorso, quanto mi sono divertito quel giorno, io che la tenevo sulla schiena mentre lei mi mordeva un orecchio, oppure mi tirava la cravatta, o ancora giocava con il filo del telefono attorno al mio collo...dio certo che Stana ce l'aveva messa proprio tutta per farmi perdere la testa, ma io da bravo attore sono riuscito a trattenermi...spero di farcela anche questa volta.  
Ormai in molti lo immaginano e tutti lo sperano, beh io lo sogno ogni notte, come Castle con Beckett, anche io vorrei un giorno (molto vicino spero) svegliarmi al fianco di Stana. Ho capito di provare un forte attrazione per lei quasi fin da subito, ma all'inizio pensavo fosse solo qualcosa di fisico, poi invece, con l'andare degli anni, questa attrazione è mutata in qualcosa di più profondo, in un sentimento che solo poche volte ho provato veramente.  
Ma ho paura, paura che se le rivelassi i miei sentimenti potrei rovinante la bellissima amicizia che ci lega e quindi perderla per sempre, però anche sul set ho notato che lei non fa nulla per evitare che si creino situazioni ambigue tra noi, anzi a volte sembra lo faccia apposta...che possa anche lei provare qualcosa di più che amicizia?  
Sono ancora perso in questi pensieri che non sento nemmeno la porta del camerino aprirsi

"Nathan sei pronto?" mi chiede una voce che ormai sogno ogni notte  
Mi volto per risponderle ma le parole mi si bloccano in bocca...è stupenda...indossa una delle mie camicie, o meglio di Castle, e delle calze a rete...ed io ora come faccio?  
"Fillion che c'è ti sei imbambolato?" scherza lei  
"Scusa Stana è...è che sei bellissima, un vero schianto" ecco l'ho detto senza riflettere, ora mi lancia qualcosa...chiudo gli occhi per non vedere la sua reazione, ma l'unica cosa che sento è la porta del camerino chiudersi, perfetto se n'è andata...  
 _'Stupido, stupido, stupido e ancora stupido'_ ripeto tra me e me ancora con gli occhi chiusi mentre mi giro per appoggiarmi al tavolino sconsolato.  
Ma quello che succede subito dopo mi spiazza...due braccia mi cingono la vita ed un viso si appoggia alla mia schiena, ed io che pensavo che se ne fosse andata, invece ha semplicemente chiusi la porta per avere un po' di privacy...magari per...fermo Nathan non correre troppo con la fantasia...  
"Grazie Nat...anche tu non sei niente male" mi sussurra ancora appoggiata a me  
Sbaglio o la temperatura in questo camerino si sta alzando?  
Mi giro lentamente per guardarla in viso e mentre lo faccio lei non si stacca da me.  
Sul suo volto c'è stampato uno di quei sorrisi di cui tutti noi siamo innamorati...dio quanto è bella. Senza pensarci porto la mia mano sul suo viso per donarle una piccola carezza, quando sto per ritrarre la mano però lei me la blocca inclinando il viso contro la sua spalla e mi lascia un dolce bacio sul palmo.  
"Stana, che sta succedendo?" chiedo più confuso che mai...sono abituato a flirtare ed a punzecchiarmi con lei, ma questa volta non sembra un gioco...io però non voglio rimanere scottato perché poi non riuscirei più a riprendermi  
Lei prende la mia mano e la intreccia con la sua poi per mascherare un po' l'imbarazzo che si è creato mi abbraccia e appoggia il viso sul mio petto, proprio all'altezza del cuore.  
"Sono stufa di reprimere i miei sentimenti come ha fatto Beckett. Insomma noi continuano a stuzzicarci a vicenda dentro e fuori dal set ed ora perfino i muri hanno capito che tra noi c'è un forte sentimento. I nostri fan da anni urlano al fatto che io e te stiamo insieme ed io ho sempre fantasticato su questa cosa..." si ferma un momento un po' per farmi assimilare le sue frasi e un po' prendere coraggio per continuare...  
"Insomma, senza farci tanti giro di parole...io provo più di una forte amicizia nei tuoi confronti, all'inizio credo fosse sono attrazione fisica, ma ora ho capito che è molto di più e...beh si...ecco...mi piacerebbe almeno provarci con te...immagino che anche tu provo qualcosa per me, l'ho intuito da come ti comporti, ma magari non sei come Castle che è sempre intenzionato ad aspettare Beckett, ti sei già stufato e hai qualcun'altra..." conclude con un sussurro

Io sono completamente spiazzato, non muovo un muscolo e credo che Stana se ne sia accorta perché ha allentato l'abbraccio e la sento allontanarsi, mi risveglio subito dallo stato catatonico in chi ero caduto e la ritiro verso di me stringendola in un forte abbraccio...  
"Dio Stana non sai quante volte ho sognato di poterti stringere a me così...io e Castle in questo ci assomigliamo, ti avrei aspettato per tutta la vita se fosse stato necessario...io...io ti amo" ecco l'ho detto...in questo momento mi sembra di vivere un sogno...  
Stana allontana il suo viso dal mio petto per potermi guardare negli occhi, appena la guardo vedo che delle calde lacrime stanno solcando il suo viso ed immediatamente mi chino per fermare la loro corsa con un delicato bacio soffermandomi un po' più a lungo sulle sue guance.  
Appena mi allontano un po' da lei, mi cinge il collo e fa incontrare le sue labbra con le mie.  
All'inizio è un bacio a stampo, ma pochi secondo dopo sento la sua lingua disegnare il contorno delle mie labbra, una muta richiesta per schiudere anche le mie, cosa che faccio subito.  
Appena le nostre lingue si sfiorano siamo percorso entrambi da un fremito e quel bacio nato con delicatezza si trasforma subito in un bacio più profondo e passionale.  
Le mie mani iniziano a vagare sul suo corpo, ed aiutato dal fatto che sta indossando solo una camicia per giunta più grande di lei e mezza sbottonata non ho difficoltà a raggiungere e sentire sotto il mio tatto la sua pelle vellutata.  
Stana invece ha portato una mano dietro la mia nuca per attirarmi e trattenermi in quel bacio, mentre l'altra vaga sul mio petto, non prima di avermi sfilato la cravatta dal collo.  
Sento che sto per perdere la lucidità, senza pensarci la prendo in braccio e lei subito avvinghia le sue gambe attorno alla mia vita. Questo bacio si sta trasformando in altro...  
Sto per voltarmi per farla sedere sul tavolo quando sentiamo qualcuno bussare alla porta  
"ALLORA VOI DUE SIETE PRONTI O NO? NON ABBIAMO MICA TUTTO IL GIORNO PER FARE QUESTE BENEDETTE FOTO" urla da fuori il fotografo  
Quell'interruzione fa calare tra noi un lieve imbarazzo, fin dove saremmo arrivati se il fotografo non ci avesse chiamato?  
"ALLORA? SIETE MORTI?"  
Ci guardiamo ancora un momento e poi scoppiamo a ridere...faccio scendere Stana che si risistema alla bene e meglio e mi avvicino alla porta aprendola  
"Scusa è che non trovavo più la cravatta e Stana mi ha dato una mano a cercarla" affermo facendogli vedere la cravatta che avevo raccolto pochi secondo prima da terra  
"Beh allora muoviti ad indossarla ed uscite da qui...fra 2 minuti vi voglio sul set" ci dice mentre se ne va.  
Io richiudo la porta e nel mentre indosso la cravatta, ma sono talmente scosso da quanto è appena successo che non riesco a fare il nodo quindi Stana si avvicina e ci pensa lei...una volta finita l'operazione si alza sulle punte dei piedi e mi regala un lieve bacio sulle labbra  
"Ti amo" sussurra prima di staccarsi da me

Pochi secondi dopo ci stiamo avviando verso il set fotografico, io continuo a guardarla, è veramente stupenda...  
"Però non è giusto" affermo ad un certo punto  
Lei si volta e mi guarda con aria interrogativa quindi io le spiego meglio  
"Beh per fare delle foto a letto tu sei mezza svestita, mentre io sono troppo vestito...insomma una via di mezzo no?" concludo mettendomi a ridere e Stana con me

Credo che questo sarà il primo di una lunga serie di momenti felici...ma naturalmente non smetteremo di punzecchiarci!


End file.
